No te vayas
by Bitter Sweetness
Summary: EDITADO Isabella queda embarazada a una edad no muy conveniente. Edward y Bella son obligados a casarse. Pero cuando Edward se da cuenta de que la está perdiendo, se da cuenta de lo que siente. "Edward, quiero el divorcio" "No, Bella, yo te amo" TH
1. Prólogo

14 años antes:

Una habitación, un hombre de menos de 30 años y una mujer de la misma edad estaban parados, viendo a su hija de 14 años mientras jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa. Tenía algo importante que decir, o eso había dicho ella al traer a sus padres a charlar.

Los labios de la muchacha dejaron salir las palabras más táctiles para explicar lo que pasaba. En ese momento, ella se sintió liberada de una carga enorme.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritaron los padres de la chica al unísono

Ella no respondió, estaba muy nerviosa como para hacerlo, y la muy evidente furia de sus padres ante su noticia, solo sirvió para acentuar el miedo y nerviosismo que Isabella ya sentía.

Suspiró bajito, solo para ella. En sus frágiles y delicadas facciones se posó una seriedad y una calma que no sentía, los miró a los ojos y vio más de esa furia desgarradora. Ella sabía que eso pasaría, pero tenía que decírselos, así que afrontaría las consecuencias.

-Lo siento –dijo en un susurro

Su madre la miró como si fuera una desconocida. La miró como si la odiara, cosa que a la joven le dolio.

-¿Lo siento? –gritó su madre -¿¡Lo siento!? ¿Acaso con eso arreglas todo? ¿Acaso con eso te desases del parasito que llevas dentro? –gritó furiosa

Isabella apretó los labios para evitar derramar alguna lágrima, pero cuando oyó que le llamó "parasito" a su bebé… no pudo contenerlas, de furia, más que nada.

-Si, lo siento, mamá –dijo tratando de no ser grosera con ella

-Obviamente lo sientes, Isabella –dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado –Y lo sentiste… seguramente lo disfrutaste, Isabella, eres una maldita zorra

-Reneé, cállate ya –dijo Charlie, padre de Isabella

Él no permitiría que su mujer llamara zorra a su hija, pero claro, hasta él tenía ganas de llamarla así.

-¡No puedo! –gritó la mujer

-¡Cálmate, mujer! –gritó Charlie

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me clame si tu hija… ¡?

-Hey, es TÚ hija también –interrumpió Charlie

-No –dijo Reneé muy seria –Ella –dijo señalando a Isabella -, no es mi hija. No la reconosco, mi hija nunca fue así

-De todos modos, tienes que respetarla, Reneé –dijo Charlie

-¿¡Qué no ves lo que…!?

-Mamá, ya, no es para tanto –dijo Isabella nerviosa

-No me llames mamá y… ¿¡Estar embarazada a los 14 años no es para tanto!? –gritó su madre

Si, ella estaba embarazada, de hecho, ya tenía un mes. ¿Cómo? Fácil, en la fiesta de una de sus compañeras, Jessica, se encontró con alguien, hizo un trato y… pasó lo que pasó. Obviamente, en esa fiesta no podía faltar el alcohol, pero aún así, Isabella no tomaba. Lo que hizo, lo hizo consiente, sabía que podría pasar, ella lo sabía y no le importó, al igual que Edward Cullen, él también había estado consiente…

Se habían prometido que no habría compromiso, solo diversión. Placer. Y claro que lo hubo, de hecho, disfrutaron esa noche como ninguna otra. Todo iba muy bien, ellos se veían en los pasillos y se sonrojaban, pero nunca se dirigieron la palabra. Su secreto había estado a salvo… hasta que Isabella empezó a sentirse mal.

En la habitación dónde se encontraban Charlie, Reneé e Isabella Swan, habían pasado 10 minutos en silencio. Reneé y Charlie pensaban en lo que harían.

Es bueno recalcar algo: Reneé no quería mucho a su hija. Charlie la adoraba, pero… Reneé casi la odiaba. Nadie sabía la razón, pero desde hace dos años, había cambiado. Antes era muy común que Reneé hablara maravillas de su hija, que la respetara incluso si hacía una mala acción, pero… ahora no. Ella ya desconocía a su hija… su propia sangre…

-Isabella -dijo su madre muy seria

Charlie la miró con la duda en la mirada, y cuando Isabella no contesto, se dispuso a continuar.

-¿Quién es el padre? -preguntó ella

-Yo... no voy a decirte -dijo con la cabeza gacha. No, ella no diría absolutamente nada, si no… rompería la promesa que le había echo a Edward.

-Me vas a decir, ahora, Isabella

-No

Reneé tomó una cantidad nada razonable del pelo de su hija y lo jaló hacia abajo, acto que hizo que Isabella se agachara.

-Dime, jovencita –dijo con una sonrisa cínica

-Reneé… -trato de hablar Charlie, pero Reneé volteó y le dio una bofetada, bien, Charlie pudo haber hecho algo, pero… no iba a hacerlo. Casi le temía a su mujer.

-Suéltame –dijo Isabella llorando

-Dime -dijo su madre jalando más su pelo, el dolor que sintió Isabella no era mucho, podía aguantarlo, pero estaba sensible

-¡No!

Reneé jaló el pelo de la muchacha hacía arriba y le dio una bofetada, eso si le dolió, la mano de su madre se había marcado en su delicada mejilla, que ahora estaba más roja que de costumbre.

-Dime, si no... –amenazó tomando de la muñeca de su hija

-¡Edward! ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Es de la escuela! -sollozó Isabella

Reneé soltó a su hija y salió del salón. Charlie la siguió, pero cuando esta salió de la residencia regresó con su hija, que estaba sollozando en el suelo.

-Isabella, ¿cuántos años tiene ese muchacho? –dijo muy serio Charlie

-16

Su padre bufó y después se sentó, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y su frente entre sus manos.

-¿Me vas a correr de la casa?

-No, Isabella... nunca haría algo como eso, pero...

-No voy a abortar, este bebé tiene tanto derecho de vivir como cualquiera de...

-No iba a decir eso... Voy a encontrar a Cullen, y tu me vas a decir como... lo voy a meter a la carcel por hacerte esto y despues...

-¡No! ¡No, papá, no lo hagas...! Por favor…

-Isabella, si el no se hace cargo de esa criatura... -amenazó su padre

Hablaré con él, lo convenceré, haré lo que sea, te lo prometo...

-Bien, pero… yo iré a hablar con él

Al día siguiente, Isabella y sus padres estaban en la escuela a la hora del descanzo, todos estaban afuera e Isabella sabía exactamente dónde buscar a Edward.

La muchacha dejó a sus padres en la entrada y fue a buscar a Edward en la mesa de siempre.

-Edward -dijo debilmente

-¿Bella? -preguntó confundido, mientras se levantaba y acariciaba los hombros de ella

-Mis padres quieren hablar contigo –al decir esto, él la soltó y la miró seriamente

Edward no entendía como para qué los padres de su compañera podían querer hablar con él... a menos que Isabella haya roto su trato... y entonces...

-¿Por qué? –dijo con expresión carente

Isabella no contestó, solo miró su vientre, donde tenía las manos entrelazadas

Un embarazo, un parto y 2 meses después:

-Firmen aquí, jóvenes -dijo el hombre

Isabella tomó el bolígrafo y firmo, firmo el documento que confirmaba el matrimonio entre estos dos jóvenes de ahora, 15 y 17 años. Edward hizo lo mismo.

-Bien, ahora ya son marido y mujer, felicidades

_¿¡Felicidades!? _Pensaron los dos adolescentes


	2. Capitulo 1

14 años despues:

Edward Cullen e Isabella, que ahora era un Cullen también, estaban en la puerta de su casa, él estaba apunto de irse a trabajar, su cara no reflejaba nada, de echo, escondía las ansias que sentía por llegar a su trabajo y ser recibido por su secretaria.

-Bella, voy a tener que quedarme hasta tarde, recuerda que ayer pedí permiso por el cumpleaños de Daniel

Daniel, el primer hijo de Edward y Bella. Si, escucharon bien, el primero. Despues de la boda, decidieron qué... si ya estaban casados, aunque sea por obligación, tenían derecho a divertirse, entonces ahora estaban unidos por un lazo aparte del que era su hijo. El deseo. Ellos no se amaban... bueno, no mutuamente, Bella si lo amaba, por eso se entregó a él hace 14 años, ella había deseado que Edward fuera el primero y el único, entonces, como estaba segura de que no podría durar, decidió que se conformaría con una noche. Pero Edward no la amaba, amaba a sus hijos, siempre amó a Daniel y cuando le dijeron que Mía venía en camino se puso muy felíz.

Isabella lo miró unos segundos, preguntandose si esto iba a cambiar un día, toda esta indiferencia, las llegadas tarde, ser ignorada, nunca salir con él a ninguna parte, pero su cabeza le respondió que no. Esto jamás cambiaría y tendría que aguantarlo todo el tiempo que durara su patética vida.

-Si, no te preocupes, voy a llevar a los niños a casa de tu mamá -dijo aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, después de aquella respuesta de su subconsiente. Edward ni siquiera la miró, solo respondió de manera fría, una que hizo a Isabella dejar caer una lágrima, pero la limpió rápidamente, sin que su marido siquiera la notara.

-Si, yo los alcanzo a las 9:00 o a las 10:00

-Claro, cuidate -dijo Bella antes de que su marido cerrara la puerta y arrancara su auto.

Siempre lo mismo,su vida era un infierno, ella quizo arreglar las cosas, empezar de nuevo don Edward, pero él lo arruinó. Lo veía con sus hijos, sabía que él no era malo, sabía que el unico problema es que habían sido obligados a casarse y a él pareció no gustarle esa idea.

Isabella fue a la cocina con la mente trabajando a 1000/h, imaginandose que sería de su vida si nunca hubiera tenido la maravillosa idea de acostarse con Edward Cullen a los 14. ¿Sería feliz? ¿Tendría a alguien que la amara y la valorara a su lado? No supo que responderse, simplemente dejó otra lagrima salir.

Empezó a preparar el desayuno, su mente estaba ausente, pero un suave tirón a su pantalón de pijama la sacó de aquiel trance en el que estaba. Volteó a ver de quien se trataba, era Mía, su hija de 4 años.

-Hola, mi amor -dijo Bella mientras levantaba a la niña -¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? -preguntó acariciando los suaves bucles de su hija

-Nada, mami, es que Dany me dijo que te preguntara que si ya ibamos a comer -dijo ella jugando con sus manos

-Bueno, dile a Dany que ya baje, en un momento está -dijo mientras la bajaba y seguía picando fruta.

Mía subió corriendo las escaleras, entró al cuarto de su hermano y este la miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Ya? -preguntó mientras se cambiaba la camisa

-Sip, dice mami que ya bajemos

Daniel se levantó y cargó a su hermana. Bajaron juntos al comedor y dejó a su hermana en una silla.

-¿Te ayudo, má? -preguntó Daniel tomando los vasos y los cubiertos

-Si, pon la mesa, por favor, Dany

...

Mientras su familia almorzaba, en el trabajo, Edward Cullen, estaba bastante distraido en otras cosas, en lugar de en su trabajo.

-Vamos, Edward -decía Tanya haciendo un puchero

-No, Tanya, le propetí a Bella que los alcanzaría en casa de mi madre, lo siento, cielo -dijo mientras besaba a la mujer que tanía entre sus brazos

Tanya Denalí, secretaria de Edward Cullen, tenía unos grandes ojos azul fuerte, y el cabello color rubio con un toque rojizo en el. Él y Tanya han estado engañando a Bella desde hacía 6 meses, y Edward parecía no estar arrepentido con el hecho.

-No me interesa tu estúpida familia, no me importa ni el idiota de Daniel, ni la zorrita de Mía... me interesas tú

Edward bufó, no le gustaba que llamara así a sus hijos, la soltó y se fue a su oficina. Estaba aun enfadado cuando Tanya entró.

-Edward -reprochó Tanya  
-Tanya, no voy a permitirte que hables así de mis hijos...

-Mira, si, te importan tus hijos, pero ¿Hasta qué punto? Cuando estamos _juntos _no te importa. Recuerda, no solo traicionas a Isabella, si no también a Daniel y a Mía... -interrumpió  
Edward nunca lo había visto así. Y ahora que se daba cuenta de cuanta razón tenía Tanya, tampoco le importaba, él amaba a Tanya y no la dejaría. Tampoco dejaría de acostarse con ella, aunque... quizá lo hiciera menos seguido.

-Y bueno, los dos sabemos que tú no me vas a dejar... -continuó ella con un timbre de sensualidad en la voz

-Tienes razón, pero tienes que respetar a mis hijos, si no, olvidate de mí -dijo besando de nuevo a la rubia

Pusieron seguro en la puerta y siguieron... el trabajo iba a ser interesante...

...

-¡Bella! ¡Niños! qué bueno que vinieron, Alice, Jasper y Alyssa también están aquí -dijo Esme, la madre de Edward, cuando abrió la puerta

-Buenos dias -dijo Bella sonriendo y besando la mejilla de su suegra

-Pasen, ¡Oh!, me olvidé de decirles, Emmett, Rosalie y sus hijos también están aquí

Bueno, siendo domingo, Jasper y Emmett tenían libre.

Bella y los niños entraron, Daniel fue corriendo hasta Evan, hijo mayor de Emmett y Rosalie, tenía la misma edad de Daniel y le gustaban las mismas cosas que él. Por otro lado, Mía se fue corriendo con Alyssa, Paige y Holly. Alyssa era hija de Alice y Jasper, mientras que Paige y Holly eran mellizas, hijas de Emmett y Rosalie. Bien, si eran mellizas, pero no se parecían físicamente.

Alyssa tenía el pelo ondulado, ojos café -no muy oscuro, pero no muy claros-. Tenía 5 años.

Paige tenía el cabello rubio muy claro y liso, y ojos azules.

Holly, tenía el cabello rubio también, pero de un rubio más fuerte y ondulado, como con un toque naranja y unos ojos azul casi eléctrico.

Evan tenia el cabello negro y rizado. Era una replica esacta de su padre.

Y no podemos olvidar a los hijos de Edward y Bella.

Mía Cullen, su piel era como de porcelana, sus ojos eran color café claro, tenían un toque verdoso en ellos. Su cabello era color castaño bronce, como el de su padre, sus mejillas siempre estaban encendidas, como las de su madre y era muy dulce y cariñosa. Ella era muy parecida a su madre en cuanto a torpeza. Si la veías, parecía más irreal que cualquier cosa, parecía una princesa, su porte, su manera de hablar, todo.

Daniel Cullen, su piel también era blanca, su pelo era color caoba y sus ojos eran verdes. Él amaba a su hermanita y estaba empeñado en protegerla. Ella era su princesa, y se sentía obligado a protegerla de cualquier cosa, daría todo por ella sin importar nada.  
Bien, toda la familia estaba ahí, menos Edward.

* * *

_**No lo edité... bueno agregue algunas cosas, pero casi nada. De hecho, los capitulos que van a estar editados no van a ser estos, si no, durante lo del secuestro, el engaño, todo eso. Bueno, gracias por seguirme aquí también, se los agradesco muchisimo.**_

_**Les invito a pasar por mi otro fic.**_

_**Don´t ask why **_

_**Y estoy trabajando en otro proyecto, muy extraño, pero seguro les gusta. (**Nota para Camii: Es "El fic del libro" :D**)  
Bueno, adios!! **_

_**Y no desesperen, seguiré editando aunque me tarde, tratare de tardar menos en empezar a editar, pero... psss tmbn necesito inspiración para eso, estoy en una etapa extraña donde los bloqueos me vienen casa 5 minutos y ahora tenía ganas de subir cap aqui y antes de que se fuera mi inspracion... agregue unas cuantas cosas... y seguire escribiendo pero... en "El fic del libro" (no tiene nombre, pero tiene un libro... aunque nada que ver xD!) Solo le faltan unos 3 o 4 capitulos a ese short fic...**_


	3. Capitulo 2

En casa de Esme, la tarde pasó tranquila. Las niñas jugaban. Evan y Daniel hablaban, escuchaban musica o simplemente no hacían nada. Mientras que, Alice y Bella, se ponían al corriente de sus vidas, Jasper y Emmett jugaban poker en la sala y Esme, con Rosalie, estaba afuera, regando las plantas.

A las 9:30 p.m. Edward llegó, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dijera a sus hijos y a Bella que ya era hora de irse.

-No -dijo Mía muy seria a su padre, con los bracitos cruzados sobre su pecho

-Cielo, pero ya es tarde -dijo Bella hincándose frente a la niña

-¡Yo quiero quedarme! -dijo Mía dandole la espalda a su madre, encarando... o algo así, a su padre, con un puchero

-Si, tío, deja a Mía quedarse -dijo Alyssa jalándo el pantalón de Edward

-Edward, los niños estarán bien, deja que disfruten su ultima semana de vacaciones, harán una pijamada -dijo Esme

-Daniel, ¿quieres quedarte? -preguntó Edward

-Me quedo dónde se quede Mía -dijo él

-Bien, mañana los recogemos, mamá -dijo Edward como despedida

-Si, no te preocupes, adios, Edward... cuidate, Bella -dijo Esme

...

Llegaron ambos a la casa, cada uno en su auto, lo hicieron al mismo tiempo y bajaron tambien al mismo tiempo. Al entrar a la casa, Edward empezó a sentir el arrepentimiento cuando vió las fotos de sus hijos. _No solo traicionas a Isabella..._ Le había dicho Tanya. Y eso no era más que la verdad. ¡Maldita sea! Esa Tanya tenía razón. Buscó a Bella con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Caminó lentamente hasta la chimenea, tomó una foto donde salían sus hijos, sonriendo. _A ellos también los estoy traicionando, ¿cierto? _Se preguntó Edward a si mismo. _¡Hasta que te das cuenta! Idiota ¿Así dices quererlos? _Le reprendió su conciencia._ Pero si los quiero. _Se replicó. Vió, al fondo, una fotografía de Bella, de esa Bella que conoció hace 14 años. No había cambiado mucho, seguía con la misma contextura, a excepción de algo, sus caderas ahora eran un poco mas anchas, resultado de dos embarazos.

Bella... _Su _Bella.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

_Quizá sería el arrepentimiento. Maldita Tanya._ Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

-¿Te pasa algo? -dijo una voz trás de él

-Nada, Bella -dijo volteando a mirarla, ella había bajado las escaleras ya cambiada. Traía solamente un camisón...

El deseo y la lujuria se apoderaron de él en ese instante. Y la hizo suya... la hizo suya sin importarle que hace solo algunas horas había hecho lo mismo con su secretaria. _Maldita Tanya. _

...

En casa de los padres de Edward, los niños estaban aún despiertos, aún era _temprano _para dormir. Era apenas la 1:30 de la madrugada y es que las pijamadas estaban hechas para desvelarse un rato. Incluso la Mía que era la más pequeña estaba despierta, estaban viendo una pelicula. Holly y Paige estaban en el sillón sentadas, Paige tenía su cabeza recargada en el apoyabrazos y Holly descanzaba la suya en el hombro de su hermana. Alyssa estaba apoyada en un costado de Daniel, quien estaba en el suelo sentado y tenía un brazo por los hombros de su prima. Evan estaba del otro lado del sillon dónde estaban sus hermanas, tenía un brazo en el apoyabrazos y su cabeza era detenida por su mano. Mía estaba sentada en el regazo de Daniel, quien con su brazo desocupado, la mantenía junto a él con su brazo por el vientre de su hermanita.

-Dany, tengo sueño -dijo Mía despues de 15 minutos

-Duermete, entonces -dijo acariciando los suaves caireles de bronce se su hermana

Pasaron 5 minutos y Daniel movió un poco a Mía, quien no contestó, ya estaba dormida.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Bella no encontró a nadie a su lado.

-¿Edward? -preguntó ella extrañada

-Lo siento, tengo que irme ya, son las 11:30 y no he llegado al trabajo

-Claro, recogeré a los niños a las 4:00 -dijo quitandose las sábanas de encima, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo

-No, yo los recojo, quiero llevarlos a la feria... -dijo Edward volteandose

-Esta bien... yo veo que haré, entonces... -dijo antes de abrir la puerta del baño

-Oye, llevarlos a los tres, Bella, vendré por tí también -explicó tras la puerta

-Oh -dijo Bella extrañada. Edward nunca salía con los tres, a menos que fueran de vacaciones, pero entonces, eran todos los Cullen, no solo ellos cuatro.

-Me voy, cuidate -dijo antes de abrir la puerta, caminar hasta ella, que se había cubierto con una bata y darle un beso en la frente.

¿Dónde estaba Edward y que habían hecho con él? se preguntaba Bella mientras lo miraba extrañada, mientras se iba.

...

Al llegar al trabajo, Edward quizo evitar a Tanya, recordando lo adorable que le había parecido ver dormir a Bella, susurrando palabras que sin sentido, con la respiración acompasada, con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Pero Tanya no se iba a dejar, ella no era tan estúpida. Bueno, si, si lo era, pero ella pensaba que no.

-Hola, Edward -dijo la rubia colgandose del cuello de Edward

-Hola, Tanya -dijo soltando el agarre de ella

-Llegaste tarde

-Ayer no dormí mucho, pero eso no te interesa -dijo caminando a su oficina

Tanya captó rápido y se enfureció, caminó hacia él y lo jaló del brazo, lastimandose la muñeca.

-Tanya, no puedes enojarte, ella es mi esposa -dijo Edward volteando

-No, Edward, tu no la sientes tu esposa, no la amas...

-¿Qué pasaría si la amara? -la retó

-Tu no la amas, me amas a mí -dijo con aires de grandeza

-Tú no sabes nada, y no puedes estar segura...

-Edward, si la amaras, dejarías de estar conmigo, sin embargo... mirame, de nuevo en tus brazos

Ok, otra vez la verdad a la cara. ¿Por qué cuando estaba con ella ya nada importaba pero cuando recordaba lo qué estaba haciendo sentía el peor dolor del mundo? Porque era un idiota, por eso.

-Y si te amara a tí, ya la habría dejado a ella... -contraatacó Edward

-Edward, tu no me vas a dejar -dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Si lo haré, Tanya, quizá no la ame... pero de algun modo...

-Mentira, quieres a tus hijos pero no a esa...

-Tanya, ella me dio a mis hijos, llevo 14 años con ella... La quiero, y ahora empezaré a demostrarlo. Hasta luego, Denalí

-Me amas -dijo Tanya muy segura, antes de plantarle un beso en los labios

Sin esperar ni un segundo, Edward alejó a Tanya y la dejó ahí, parada y con chispas de furia en los ojos.

* * *

**Despues de siglos, regreso con un cap editado al Fic que... mas disfruto. Aunque me había dado flojera editar, pero... bueno, pueden agradecerle a Nathaly, ya que me convenció de editar... y bueno. Les pido una enorme disculpa por hacerlas esperar.**

**Bueno, gracias a Cami () tengo unos caps mas ya editados. Ella me está ayudando a editar y bueno, se lo agradesco muchisimo.**

**Te quiero, loca!!**

**Besos. :)**


	4. Capitulo 3

Bien, todo iba muy tranquilo después del pequeño encuentro de Edward y la rubia. Edward estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en el trabajo. Después de algunos minutos oyó un pequeño golpe en su escritorio, alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de su secretaria.

-¿Qué quieres, Tanya? -preguntó tranquilo y aburrido.

-Hablar -dijo tomando asiento.

-Bien, te escucho, pero no harás que yo cambie de...

-Primero me vas a escuchar -dijo bruscamente la rubia.

Edward no dijo nada, solo se irguió en su silla y miró a Tanya.

-Bien, lo que tú intentas es... enamorarte de tu esposa.

-Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer -dijo Edward.

-Patético, es patético.

-No lo...

-Cállate... Mira, no te has enamorado de ella, llevas 14 años enteros con Isabella, ella te dio a tus hijos y... simplemente, no te has enamorado de ella, ¿vas a intentar algo prácticamente imposible?

-Bien, no llevo 14 años enteros con ella, después de los primeros 2 años, ella aún vivía con sus padres, después yo me fui 4 años a la universidad y cuando regresé se fue a estudiar otros 3 años, así que juntos, solo llevamos 5 años

-Llevas casado con esa 14 años, Edward.

-No le digas esa, ella...

-No me importa la historia, es patético...

-No lo es, ella es mí...

-No me interesa.

-Tanya, a ti...

-A mí nada, Edward Anthony Cullen, si sabes lo que te conviene, vas a estar conmigo...

-No.

-Ya veremos -dijo Tanya levantándose y saliendo.

¿Qué es lo que esa mujer tramaba?

...

-¡Mami! ¡Vamos a la feria! -dijo Mía entrando corriendo a los brazos de su madre.

-¿¡Sí!? -dijo Bella fingiendo sorpresa y emoción.

-Sí, papi me dijo, ¿vas a ir tu también?

-Sip, tu papá ya me había dicho -dijo desordenando los rizos de bronce de su hija.

-Mamá, voy a cambiarme, Mía me tiró su jugo ayer -dijo Daniel poniendo cara de desagrado mientras veía su camiseta.

Mía y Daniel subieron. Mientras se cambiaban, entró Edward con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?

-¿No puedo ser feliz con mis hijos?

-Si, solo que... es extraño, pero me gusta tu sonrisa.

Edward le sonrió y la abrazó, Bella se tensó unos segundos antes de volver a relajarse en brazos de Edward y corresponder su abrazo.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó confundida Bella.

-¿Te molesta?- inquirió él, parecía ¿dolido?

-No, es solo que...

-Ya mami -gritó Mía bajando las escaleras dando saltitos, claramente heredados de su tía Alice.

-Si, ¿tu hermano ya acabó?

-No encuentra su zapato.

-Dile que mire en...

-Yap -dijo Daniel bajando rápido y cargando a su hermanita en el camino.

...

-Papi, tengo sed -dijo Mía tirando del pantalón de su padre.

-¿Quieres comprar un jugo, princesa? -dijo Edward alzándola.

-Si -dijo tallándose los ojos, ya estaba cansada y como no, si ya tenían más de 3 horas de arriba a abajo y de un lado al otro.

-Yo traje uno -dijo Bella sacando uno de una bolsa de papel que llevaba en la pequeña maleta que traía al hombro

-Ok -dijo Edward tomando el jugo y abriéndolo para dárselo a su pequeña hija.

-Hola, Edward -dijo una voz sumamente fastidiosa -bueno, no mucho, pero Edward no la quería escuchar-

-¿Tanya? -dijo incrédulo Edward, le dio el jugo a Mía, quien miraba curiosa a su nueva _acompañante._

-Sip, ella debe ser Mía... tu papi me he hablado tanto de ti -dijo pellizcando la mejilla de la niña.

Mía se sacudió la mano de la rubia incomoda y molesta, aun tenía el jugo en sus manos, por lo que salpicó levemente a Tanya. Esa rubia no le agradaba, y a la pequeña no le importo ensuciarla.

-¿Quién es ella? -preguntó Bella un poco celosa... bueno, muy celosa, pero lo escondió.

-Oh, trabajo para Edward, tu debes ser su esposa -dijo sonriéndole -Bella no notó que esa sonrisa era falsa. Más falsa que los billetes de 3.

-Si -dijo sonriéndole de vuelta.

Oh, Edward entendía el próximo movimiento de Tanya. Hacerse amiga de su esposa... _maldita Tanya._

_..._

Bella, Mía y Daniel estaban arriba, en un juego que daba muchas vueltas... Edward había ido a comprar más agua, ya que Bella estaba muy sedienta... se acabó las 3 botellas de agua ella sola. Bueno, no importaba, Edward podía comprar más, y bueno, por eso lo estaba haciendo.

-Te vas a arrepentir -dijo una voz molesta.

-¿Otra vez tú, Tanya?- preguntó en tono aburrido mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a la rubia.

-Si, ¿quién más iba a ser?

-Alguien... menos... como tú, sería un poco más agradable de oír.

-Oh, cállate, ¿cambias de opinión?- le preguntó estando más molesta que antes.

-Claro que no

-Pffff, si lo harás, verás que si -amenazó Tanya antes de irse.

...

-Edward, Mía ya está dormida, creo que deberíamos... -empezó Bella.

-Oh, dámela, Daniel quiere subir a unos cuantos juegos más, si quieres, me voy con Mía al auto y... -dijo quitándole a Mía suavemente, sin despertarla.

-Mejor me la llevo yo, no me siento muy bien -dijo tomando a Mía y las llaves que Edward le tendía.

Bella se fue al auto y Tanya -quien los espiaba desde una muy buena distancia- la siguió. Bella llegó al auto y puso a Mía en su sillita ya dormida, acomodó su cabeza y se sentó a su lado mirándola.

-Es hermosa -dijo Tanya con un falso timbre de dulzura en su voz. Se había acercado procurando que nadie la viera. Bella se sobresaltó un poco antes de ver que solo era Tanya.

-Sí, lo es -dijo sonriéndole a Tanya.

-Se parece mucho a Edward -ok, ¿qué está insinuando? se preguntaba Bella mientras la miraba incrédula.

-Sí, se parece mucho a él.

-Sí, también a ti, pero... menos.

Tanya ya la estaba hartando, así que se volteó. No necesitaba que le bajaran la autoestima más. ¿No era ya suficiente con saber que su marido no la quería o el hecho de haber arruinado la vida del mismo? No, Tanya venía a recordarle que ella no era bonita. Maldita Tanya.

* * *

**Lo siento MUCHO!**  
**Como ya se han dado cuenta, no puedo subir muy a menudo.**  
**NO los voy a dejar colgados, pero les pido pasiencia...**

**Con los concursos escolares, tareas y el aseo en casa, no me alcanza para NADA!**

**Bueno, un beso & x favor, me servirían sus rr's para animarme un poco, si?**  
**No les cuesta nada dejar esto:**

**"X was here!"**

**Solo para saber que les gustó, si?**


	5. Capitulo 4

Bella y Mía seguían en el auto, Tanya seguía con bella, pero no había notado la mirada incrédula de Bella cuando dijo que la niña era hermosa porque se parecía menos a Bella... bueno, eso le dio a entender a ella.

-Oh, no, no, no -dijo Tanya al darse cuenta -me refiero a que...

-No te preocupes -dijo Bella sonriendo de nuevo, aunque ya estaba un poco fastidiada.

...

-¿Dónde está mi mamá? ¿Mía? -se alarmó Daniel.

-No pasó nada, Mía está bien, solo que se quedó dormida.

-Ah...

-Dany...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú... tú si me quieres... es decir, es que... bueno...

-Papá, eres mi papá, obvio que te quiero, solo que, bueno, no me siento cómodo demostrándolo como cuando tenía 5 años -dijo Daniel.

-Bueno, pero con tu mamá... ahí no tienes problemas.

-Quizá es porque es mujer -dijo sonriendo.

-Si... quizá...

-O quizá sea el hecho de que es la única de ustedes dos que demuestra lo que le importa que la familia siga en pie -dijo cortante Daniel.

-¿¡Crees que no me preocupo!? -preguntó Edward un poco molesto, pero aún así no le gritaría a Daniel.

-No que lo demuestres, no besas a mamá, no la abrazas, a excepción de esta tarde, a veces llegas a cenar y hay veces en las que mamá llora porque son más de las 2 y no has llegado, claro, tu no lo notas porque llegas directo a la cama y te quedas ahí, sin siquiera oír los suaves sollozos de mi mamá. Ella llora porque tú no la quieres.- le replicó casi furioso.

-Dany, yo...

-No me digas que tu si quieres a mamá, las condiciones en que se casaron... no fueron las mejores, pero creo que se merece una oportunidad.- Dany interrumpió a su padre.

-Sé que si, Dany, lo siento.- intentó razonar Edward.

-Bueno, si lo sintieras tanto, no la hubieras alejado tanto los últimos 5 años, 5 años en donde venías del trabajo a la cama y de la cama al trabajo, se que tú si nos quieres a mi hermanita y a mí, pero... no a mamá. No mientas.- Edward ahora se daba cuenta de cuanta razón tenía su hijo…

-Tú no me entiendes, lo voy a intentar, lo prometo, Dany- le dijo antes de que los dos se fueran hacia al auto.

...

Después de 15 minutos más de platicar animadamente con Tanya, Bella vio a Edward y Daniel acercarse muy felices.

-Bueno, me voy -dijo Tanya al fin cuando vio a Edward y Daniel. Rápidamente se alejó del auto, haciendo que Bella la viera algo confundida.

-Pensé que tardarían más -dijo Bella sonriéndole a su hijo.

-No má, era en realidad un solo juego al que quería subirme.- explicó el.

-Bien, cuida la cabecita de Mía, que no se vaya a torcer.- pidió Bella.

-Claro.

Bella se pasó al asiento de adelante y Edward se subió en el del chofer.

-¿Qué horas son, Edward? -preguntó Bella

-Uhm... las 8:13... Aún es temprano.

-Si, ¿te divertiste, Dany?

-Si, má.

-Bella, ¿de qué hablaban Denalí y tú?- intervino Edward, la curiosidad y la necesidad de saber lo estaban matando.

-¿Tanya? De nada, ella bueno, me aclaraba algunas cosas...

-¿Qué cosas? -insistió Edward.

-Algo que dijo...que, bueno, no debió decir- Edward se tensó ligeramente, esperando escuchar las palabras _"Tanya es tu amante" _o algo por el estilo…

-¿Qué te dijo?- volvió a preguntar, Bella podía sentir la tensión de su esposo, por lo que respondió dudosamente:

-Me dijo que Mía era hermosa, que era hermosa porque se parecía a ti y no a mí...

Edward frenó en seco.

-¿Te dijo eso? –preguntó, toda la tensión se había transformado en enojo, furia…

-No es para tanto, Edward, sigue manejando.- intentó convencerlo.

-¿No es para tanto? Si no es para tanto explica esto -dijo cuando limpió una lágrima de la mejilla de su esposa.

-No es nada.- ella giró su cara para que Edward no la viera.

-Isabella, escúchame bien -dijo alzando su mentón con un dedo para que lo viera - Nadie, repito, nadie puede decirte que tú no eres hermosa. Ella está loca, no hagas caso a nada, **nada** de lo que ella te diga.

Daniel miraba la escena preguntándose. ¿Esto es mentira? Y es que conociendo a su papá, quizá solo sea un intento de acercarse a su madre, pero no, Edward en serio estaba molesto con Tanya por negar la belleza de la mujer que era su esposa. Siempre le había parecido hermosa y eso no había cambiado nada desde hace 14 años.

...

Al llegar a la casa, Daniel se llevó a su hermanita a su cama y después él se fue a bañar y se quedó dormido. Edward y Bella estaban en la sala, sentados en un sillón diferente cada uno y sin mirarse. Edward no aguantaba el silencio así que decidió hablar:

-Bella...

-No tenías que mentir.- le dijo ella dolida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo.- continuó hablando con el mismo tono.

-Pues, ilumíname, porque yo no sé.

-Edward, hiciste como si yo te importara enserio para quedar bien frente a tu hijo, hasta yo me di cuenta.- Edward la miró algo desconcertado.

-Bella, tu si eres hermosa- intentó convencerla, ella le dirigió una fría mirada.

-Oh, Edward, ya basta, me cansé de las mentiras...- el se quedó sin respiración por un segundo, su garganta se secó, miró a su esposa algo nervioso.

-¿Q-Qué qui-quieres decir?- preguntó intentando disimular.

-Que no quiero que mientas mas.- continuó ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No mentía…

-Si lo hacías, si lo hacías y punto. Edward, sé que mientes, se que lo haces, tú no me quieres, he aprendido a vivir con eso, no me mientas porque... yo si te quiero, no me des esperanzas para luego romperlas en mil pedazos. Edward, no me digas que te importo cuando los dos sabemos que... los dos sabemos que es mentira, no te importé, ni te importo, no te voy a importar nunca, porque yo sé que todo esto de nuestro matrimonio no funciona... pero me gusta vivir en mi fantasía, así que... bueno, no puedo hacer nada.

-Isabella Marie Cullen -dijo levantándose al ver que su esposa lloraba, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo -¿crees enserio que no me importas?- le preguntó, podía ver las amargas lágrimas de Bella.

-No lo creo, estoy segura.- ella intentó alejarse de el, pero no pudo, ya que el la mantenía en la cárcel de sus brazos.

-No, estás muy equivocada, tu si me importas, me importas mucho-

-Pero sin embargo, los primeros 6 años estuviste lo más lejos posible y después me convenciste para que me fuera a la universidad... después me evitaste, estos 5 años... han sido los peores, esperarte todas las noches con la esperanza de que por lo menos me digas "buenas noches, Bella" cuando llegues, con la esperanza vacía de que al día de nuestro aniversario me digas un "Te quiero"- le dijo ella mientras nuevas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

-Te quiero.

-No, Edward, no puedo creerte...

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

-No... Ahora no... Me voy a dormir.- terminó ella, zafándose de los brazos de su marido para levantarse del sillón, camino a su habitación.

* * *

**Creo que este cap no lo edité mucho... (:**

**Bueno, nos vemooooz!! XD**

**LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS!!!! (:**


	6. Capitulo 5

-Bella, por favor... - dijo Edward pisándole los talones mientras subían.

-Edward, para poder creerte, se necesita tiempo, confianza… no busques arreglar todo ahora si tardaste 14 años en…

-Bells, ¿no confías en mi?

-Edward, no lo se no te conozco...

Eso le dolió, le dolió mucho, pero al fin y al cabo, él sabía que era verdad, el nunca había hablado con Bella realmente y bueno, él la conocía porque Dany y Mía hablaban mucho sobre ella cuando salían, siempre tenían un comentario que hacer sobre su madre y es que ella era un ejemplo para ambos, y Edward sabia eso y le dolía que no fuera un poquito al revés. Que sus hijos lo vieran a él como un ejemplo.

-Isabella... si...- ella lo interrumpió.

-Edward, por favor, no sigas...

-Bella -dijo Edward rogando por su atención- Bella, por favor.

-¿Qué intentas?- ella preguntó algo cortante, tenía miedo de salir lastimada…una vez más.

-Acercarme a ti, Bella.- dijo él con toda la sinceridad que sus palabras lograron expresar.

Bella lo miró a los ojos mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos. Los ojos de Edward empezaron a parecer de pronto más tristes, y Bella se rindió.

-Vamos -dijo haciendo ademán de seguir andando -. Pero no creas que va a ser tan fácil

Entraron a su cuarto y se recostaron, bueno, Bella se recostó, Edward solo se sentó un poco reclinado en la cabecera.

-Edward, acuéstate ya... -dijo tomando su mano.

Edward lo hizo, pero tenía la mirada pérdida, Bella se acercó a él y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, Edward la miro con esperanza en los ojos.

-Te quiero -dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Yo también -dijo sonriendo Edward también, después tomó el rostro de su esposa y la besó, la besó por... ¿cuarta vez? en 14 años. Porque, bien, ellos se habían "divertido" pero, bueno, lo único que tenían era sexo, era lo único que los había unido -de repente- en los últimos 5 años.

Al día siguiente, Edward se despertó y despertó a Bella, quien por primera vez amaneció entre sus brazos. Se despidió de ella con un beso y se fue a trabajar. En la oficina lo esperaba la rubia, quien estaba de un muy mal humor...

-Buenos días, Tanya -saludó Edward.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- preguntó ella fastidiada.

Edward la miró extrañado, pero siguió con su camino. Pasaron unas 3 horas, Tanya no había molestado para nada y eso a Edward le extrañó un poco, pero, bueno, no podía esperar más que eso, porque Tanya, ahora estaba abriendo la puerta suavemente.

-Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- ella hablaba con voz inocente, preparando su actuación para manipular a Edward.

-Claro, pasa -dijo con un tono aburrido.

Entró y se sentó inmediatamente, después de unos minutos de ordenar sus pensamientos empezó:

-Edward, no te lo voy a dejar tan fácil –siempre lo mismo "no tan fácil"

-Eso ya lo sabía, pero al parecer Bella no quiere cooperar siendo tu amiga, ¿cierto? Y mucho menos aún con lo que le dijiste –dijo sin prestarle atención

-Ese plan lo descarté hace mucho.- admitió la rubia.

-Bien, entonces, ¿cuáles son tus movimientos?

-No te diré nada...

-Bueno, entonces, ¿solo viniste a amenazarme?

-Oh, sí, a eso vine, a dejarte en claro que, si tú no eres mío, no eres de nadie, Cullen.- habló ella creyendo que estaba asustando a Edward.

-Claro, te tengo mucho miedo -se burlo el al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

-Ya lo verás.- ella se levantó y salió de la oficina moviendo provocativamente sus caderas.

El tiempo que siguió después de la plática fue aburrido, todo transcurrió de forma normal, como pasó los últimos 4 años y medio, antes de Tanya. Al final de la jornada, Edward tomó sus cosas y se fue, al llegar a su casa, Mía estaba sentada en el suelo con un plato con flan napolitano y Daniel estaba en el Play Station con Bella viendo.

-Hola, Edward -dijo Bella sonriéndole, mientras se paraba a recibirlo

-Hola, Bells -dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola suavemente, Bella estaba un poco extrañada, pero gustosamente correspondió a los dulces labios de su marido.

Daniel vio la escena un poco sorprendido, después de todo, no era muy común eso en su casa. Mía ni siquiera prestó atención y siguió comiendo su resbaloso postre.

El día pasó sin cosas extrañas, de hecho, fue hasta un poco aburrido, la cena llegó y las cosas aún seguían igual. Llegó la hora de dormir de nuevo y todo seguía normal, bueno, "normal", era un decir, el ambiente que la semana pasada se hubiera sentido un poco tenso, ahora estaba lleno de algo que no sabían explicar, quizá sea porque Edward ya no estaba ignorando constantemente a su esposa.

Los niños ya estaban acostados, Edward y Bella también, ella tenía la cabeza recostada en el pecho de él, mientras que la mano de Edward acariciaba el pelo de Bella, haciendo que ella sonriera, sonriera de verdad…

Bella –sin darse cuenta- comenzó a pasear su mano por el pecho de Edward, esa acción inconsciente, poco a poco fue provocando que un fuego se encendiera dentro de ellos, llevándolos al límite, haciendo que una vez más se entregaran el uno al otro, esta vez sin prisas, siendo cuidadoso y tierno, Edward hizo que Bella se sintiera la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

-Buenas noches, Edward, te quiero… -dijo Bella acariciando la cara de su marido.

-Hasta mañana, linda. Yo también te quiero.- dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Esa noche –tal y como la anterior- durmieron abrazados.

...

Era de mañana, Edward se estaba alistando para ir a trabajar y Bella estaba haciendo el desayuno en la cocina, todo iba bien, hasta que...

-¡Mamaaaaaaaaaá! -gritó Daniel bajando las escaleras.

Bella soltó el sartén y fue corriendo hacia su hijo.

-¿Pasa algo? -dijo alarmada.

-Mí-Mía -dijo Daniel sollozando.

-¿¡Qué le pasa a tu hermana! -gritó Edward desde la parte alta de las escaleras.

-Mía... -sollozó de nuevo Daniel.

Bella sentó a Daniel y Edward bajó con ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? -urgió Bella.

-Mía no está...

-¿Cómo que no está? -preguntaron a coro Edward y Bella, el pánico los estaba invadiendo.

-No está, no está en su cuarto, ni en el baño, no está...- explicó Dany a punto de llorar.

-Debe estar ahí -dijo Edward parándose.

La buscaron por todas partes, abajo de los muebles, en el sótano, en el refrigerador, incluso en la lavadora, pero no apareció, la llamaron, le gritaron, preguntaron a los vecinos, pero nadie había visto a su hija. Edward entró por milésima vez al cuarto de la niña, y vio algo en lo que no había reparado antes nadie: La ventana abierta y algunas de sus cosas tiradas, un papel doblado, una muñeca de porcelana rota... un papel doblado... Edward tomó el papel y lo abrió, el texto estaba escrito con letras recortadas del periódico y de revistas...

_¿Extrañas a tu hija?_

_Pues, bueno, lo siento mucho..._

_¿Dinero?_

_No busco dinero_

_No quiero dinero_

_No me hace falta dinero_

_¿Cómo recuperarla?_

_Bueno, pues... debes saberlo tú, EC_

Definitivamente, él sabía perfectamente quién había sido. Sabía lo que el secuestrador buscaba... Y sabía que Bella se pondría histérica cuando viera la nota, sabía que Daniel se pondría como loco... él estaba en shock, su hija, su pequeña, su princesita... sola, quizá con frio, con hambre... _Maldita Tanya._

_Lamento la tardanza. Mi ultima actualizacion probablemente haya sido hace meses.  
Estos ultimos meses ha sido algo dificil, asi que... Lamento tardar tanto._

_Prometo que actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda!  
RR? Se que no lo merezco despues de tanto tiempo, pero... I hope u guys, understand!_

_I need some rr'z! :D_

_PD: No recuerdo haber editado este cap... de seguro fue Jenny quien me borro la memoria ¬¬_


	7. Capítulo 6

Edward bajó con la mirada perdida y el papel en sus manos, aún abierto, Bella y Daniel se acercaron a preguntar algo, pero Edward los pasó de largo y se sentó en el sillón, con la mirada aún perdida y con unas cuantas lágrimas asomandose en sus ojos. Daniel se acercó y lo movió un poco, Edward no le hizo caso, hasta que después de unos cuantos minutos, Edward decidió que ya era demaciado y necesitaba hablar, su hijo y Bella debían saber lo que había pasado...

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Daniel

Edward lo volteó a mirar, pero no le contestó, desvió la mirada hasta la de su esposa, quien estaba mirandolo buscando alguna explicación. La preocupación era visible en los ojos de Bella, pero aún no tenía las palabras apropiadas... ¿qué rayos le diria? _Amor, nuestra hija fue secuestrada por una loca desquisiada... que por cierto, fue mi amante hasta hace unos pocos días, y cuando decidí dejarla, ella decidió secuestrar a nuestra pequeña para obtener a cambio de ella sexo de mi parte _No, no le diría eso, esas no eran las palabras, pero eran las unicas que veía lógicas... no, no le diria lo que ella buscaba, ni por qué, eso Bella no lo debía saber, no aún...

Volvió la mirada a su esposa, ella ahora se veía mucho más preocupada, así que decidió hablar. Se puso de pie, se acercó a Isabella y puso sus manos a los costados de los brazos de su mujer.

-Bella... -le llamó, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo -Bella, te prometo que la encontraremos... la vamos a recuperar... -susurró Edward

-Yo... no entiendo -dijo Bella con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos

-Bella... Isabella, debemos ser fuertes... -volvió a decir

-¿¡Dónde está mi hija, Edward! -gritó desesperada Bella

-Ella... te prometo, la voy a recuperar... Mía estará bien -prometió

-¿¡Dónde está mi hija! -gritó una vez más

-No lo sé... lo siento -sollozó Edward nuevamente

-Edward... Edward, quiero a mi hija, díme qué pasó -dijo alejandose de él

-Voy a encontrarla...

-¿Qué le pasó? -preguntó Bella

Edward se sorprendio de que aún no lo supiera, bueno, quizá solo lo estaba confirmando.

-La secuestraron... yo... Bella, la voy a encontrar

-¡No! -gritó Bella -¡Mi hija, quiero a mi hija! -gritó Bella antes de seguir gritando de forma desgarradora

Bella no resistió más, sus piernas fallaron, dejando caer a Bella al suelo llorando. Ella, su hija, Mía, ¿secuestrada? Ella que era tan inocente, dulce y frágil. Ella que adoraba jugar con las cosas de Dany, que adoraba mirar los dibujos de los libros de colorear en lugar de pintarlos con esos torpes garabatos suyos. Ella, que era tan vulnerable y obediente, tan tierna, tan pequeña, tan... tan Mía.

-Dany... -susurró Edward sentado frente a Bella, a quien no había podido detener a su caida

-No, no, ella no... ella... ella debe estar aqui, ¿por qué alguien se llevaría a Mía? ¿Qué hizo Mía? Mía es tan pequeña, ella no le haría nada a nadie -dijo nervioso

-Dany... Dany, lo siento, lo siento -dijo Edward abrazando a Bella, quien ya no lloraba, estaba en estado catatónico

-¡No! -dijo antes de echarse a correr hacia su cuarto

Edward lo miró irse, pero no lo detuvo, sabía bien que Daniel amaba a Mía, la adoraba. Estaba claro que Daniel necesitaba un minuto para aceptar el secuestro de su hermanita.

-Bella -llamó suavemente Edward después de 10 minutos

-... -ella no respondió, su mirada estaba perdida

-Bella, linda, vamos a encontrarla -trató de reconfortarla Edward

-... -más silencio de parte de ella

-Isabella, por favor, dime algo

-... -nada

Edward se hincó frente a ella y tomó su rostro, buscó su mirada, pero no encontró nada, ella miraba al vacío. Puso sus manos en sus mejillas y besó suavemente sus labios. Nada. La puso de pie lentamente y se la llevó al sillón.

...

Habían pasado ya más de 4 horas, y Bella no reaccionaba, no responía, estaba tratando de descubrir a dónde podría haber ido su hija, pensaba en todas las personas que le guardaban rencor a ella, personas vengativas, que hubieran podido haberse llevado a su hija

. Daniel había bajado hacía un rato, trató de hacer que su mamá hablara, pero no pudo, la sacudió, la llamó, pero nada. Después de unas horas más, Edward empezó a preocuparse mucho más aunque no dejaba de hacer llamadas para reportar a la niña, eran las 5:45 p.m. y Bella no había siquiera comido algo, intentó hacerla comer, pero no pudo. Ella no quería, no se movía ni un poco.

Dieron las 9:30 y Bella al fin dio rastro de vida. Pero no mucho, en su estado de zombie se levantó muy lentamente y fue a la cocina, se sirvió un poco de agua y se sentó en una silla, donde empezó a hacer memoria de nuevo, pensó en los hombres que había rechazado por su marido, pero solo había sido uno y había sido hace mucho, antes de casarse con Edward y él quería mucho a sus hijos, de hecho, ahora estaba casado y su esposa estaba a unos meses de dar a luz. No tomó nada hasta despues de otra media hora, y aunque al fin se habia movido un poco, no hablaba ni respondía, solo pensaba.

Bella sabía que no ganaría nada si se ponía a llorar, tampoco ganaría nada en el estado en el que estaba, pero lo único podía hacer con claridad era pensar, al menos haría algo bien.

Al día siguiente, Edward dejó a Bella al cuidado de Dany, quien obviamente, aceptó cuidar de su madre. Llegó más temprano de lo acostumbrado a la oficina y no encontró a Tanya en su oficina.

Después de 5 largos días (en los que Bella salía a buscar a la niña) de buscar la manera de localizar a Tanya, una mañana llego a su trabajo y al fin la encontró... Tanya estaba sentada en su escritorio.

-Devuelveme a mi hija -dijo con tono monótono

-Sabes lo que quiero -respondio la rubia

-Quiero a mi hija de vuelta... ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo está Be...?

-No me interesa, sabes lo que quiero y no pretendo darte a tuhija, hasta que tú me des lo que quiero

-¿Qué?

-Cullen, digamos que... tu pequeña _pagará _las consecuencias si tu no me das lo que quiero

-Estás loca, eres una...

-Si, seré lo que tu quieras, pero lo seré teniendo a tu hija...

-Te voy a demandar, te juro que...

-Claro, si lo haces... tu princesa no vivirá para contarte lo mucho que te ha extrañado... bueno... se pasa la noche y el día llamandote

-Creo que no hace falta que te diga que estas despedida -dijo con desprecio antes de darse la vuelta

Tanya se dió la vuelta enfadada y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, ella no se daría por vencida, de eso estaba segura. Unos segundos antes de salir, ella volteó a ver a Cullen y le dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa y una mirada petrificante, Edward no se dejó intimidar y alzó una ceja incrédulo. Él sabía que Tanya no le haría ninguna clase de daño a su pequeña Mía, no sin antes darse por vencida y ser la última de las últimas cartas que le quedaran.


	8. Capítulo 7

-Tanya, tengo hambre -dijo Mìa cruzando sus brazos en el pecho y haciendo un puchero

-Esperate, niña, te dije que te daria de comer cuando terminara esto -dijo la rubia señalando la computadora que tenìa al frente, con gesto fastidiado.

-Tanya, quiero comer, tengo hambre -exigió la niña

Tanya suspiró, esto de secuestrar a una niña y ser incapas de dejarla sin comer o cuidarla -porque despues de todo, la necesitaba sana- era cansado, aburrido y muy pesado... quizá hubiera sido más conveniente llevarse a Daniel y no a un bebé... porque Mía era un bebé, no era aún una niña.

-Tanya -dijo Mía saltando, casi empezando a llorar

-Ok, ya, pero vete a dónde te dije -dijo señalando la puerta de arriba, algo estresada.

Mía se fue con un puchero, no le agradaba para nada Tanya.

Tanya fue a la cocina, sacó unas cuantas frutas y las cortó, luego preparó leche con chocolate y lo dejó en la mesa. Después subió y abrió la puerta del cuarto donde había dejado a Mía.

-Ya está, niña -dijo con tono despectivo

-No me digas niña, mi nombre es Mía, Mía Cullen -dijo molesta

-Me da igual, niña, solo baja

Mía bufó pero bajó y se sentó frente al plato de fruta, la miró por un rato y después, hizo un puchero.

-No quiero eso -dijo Mía tirando el plato. Ella no era amable con la gente que le gritaba, y Tanya le gritaba mucho.

Eso fue lo ultimo que aguantó Tanya, fue hacia la niña y la tomó del brazo.

-Levantalo -le ordenó

-No

-Mira, niñita -dijo apretando su brazo -vas a levantar ese plato y vas a limpiar la fruta, o si no...

-¿O si no que?

Esto era el colmo, Tanya ya no aguantaba a la niña...

...

Edward llegó a su casa, no había ido a dormir, siquiera la noche anterior, solo había salido de la oficina hacia la oficina de policias, ahí, nadie lo atendió, lo mandaron a llenar muchas fichas, que en realidad, él no sabia para que eran, pasó un muy largo rato hasta que al fin lo dejaron hablar, dijo todo lo que pudo, aunque, al parecer, a nadie le importaba.

-¿Dónde has estado, papá? -preguntó Daniel desde el sillon junto a su madre, quien miraba a todas partes, tratando de adivinar las cosas que estaban pasando.

-Presentando cargos, pero nadie me quiere atender -dijo frustrado

-¿¡Cómo que nadie te quiere atender! ¡Un secuestro! ¡Esto es un secuestro! -gritó Dany

-Lo sé, se lo dije a todos, pero parece que... les da igual **(N/A: Seeh, asi le paso a alguien que conosco :S)**

-Pues son unos...

-Calmate, Dany

-Voy a bañarme -dijo el niño muy serio y levantandose

Edward solo asintió y se sentó junto a Bella.

-Bella, Bella, por favor...

-Mi hija -susurró

Edward la miró y acarició su mejilla.

-Voy a recuperarla, te lo prometo, cariño -susurró contra la mejilla de su esposa

-Mía... -sollozó

-Si, Bella, pero te prometo

-¿Cómo es que aún no hacemos nada? -susurró

-Porque...

-Esme, Esme tiene que saber, Alice, Rose... tu familia... ellos... van a ayudarnos

¡Oh! Claro, si tenian un problema la familia estaba para ayudar, pero gracias a la depresion, ni siquiera a la policia habian llamado. Ni siquiera Edward.

-Bella, tengo que decirte algo antes...

-¿Sabes algo?

-Se quien... se quien tiene a Mía...

-¿Quién? -urgió Bella

-Ella... la tiene Tanya...

-¿Tanya? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué busca ella?

-Ella... ella busca...  
**  
¡Ring! **Maldito telefono.

Edward se levantó a contestar, era Tanya.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Oh, yo nada, pero... bueno, Mía queria decirte algo

Se oyó cómo Tanya le entregaba el telefono a la niña.

-Papi, por favor, no quiero estar con Tanya -dijo llorando

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Papá, Tanya es mala, ven por mí

-Mía... -susurró Edward

-¿¡Mía! -gritó Bella

Edward volteó a ver a Bella y le hizo señas para que supiera que iba a hablar afuera. Salió y cuando se aseguró de que Bella no lo seguía habló.

-Mía, dime, ¿por qué lloras?

-Papi, por favor, no quiero estar con...

-Ups, creo que se me fue la mano con la niña... -dijo Tanya, cuando arrebató el aparato a la niña

-¿La golpeaste?

-Ella no se calla, es muy grosera

-Eso no te da derecho a...

-Mira, no me interesa, aqui la cosa es que la niña... bueno, se la está pasando mal y tu no haces nada...

-¡No! -se oyó la voz de Mía gritando -¡Dejame en paz! ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No me toques! -lloraba la niña

-¡Dejala ya! -gritó Edward

-Oh, Edward, deberías haberla educado mejor -dijo, para luego agregar burlona -: ¡Oh, pero claro! ¿Cómo podrías haberla educado mejor si te la pasabas todo el día entre mis piernas?

-Tanya... -gruñó

-Callate, cuando decidas darme lo que busco, te devuelvo a tu hija...

-¡Tu eres...!

-¿Y? Igual, tengo a la niña, y bueno, puedo hacerle lo que quiera...

-Eres tan...

-Me da igual, Edward, deja de insultarme, adios -dijo la rubia antes de colgar

Edward se tumbó en el suelo, con la cara entre las manos y las rodillas flexionadas se dejó caer.

Él no merecía ser padre, no lo merecía, no ha echo nada realmente por recuperar a su hija...

Tanya y Mía estaban mirandose la una a la otra, retandose con la mirada, Mía tenia la marca del golpe en una mejilla y Tanya tenía la marca de los pequeños dientes de mía en el

brazo derecho.

-Tu papá no va a venir por tí, él no te quiere -dijo Tanya

-Claro que me quiere, y a tí no, por eso estas tan enojada conmigo

¿Tan evidente era que Tanya estaba celosa? Bueno, quiza la niña solo estaba tratando de enojarla, no le presto atención.

-Claro que me quiere, niña... ¿recuerdas tu cumpleaños? Él no estubo en tu fiestesita, ¿por qué? Simple, estaba conmigo

-¿Y? Mi papá si me quiere

-Me quiere más que a tí

-Claro que no

Maldita Tanya, ¿cómo es que se ponía al tu-por-tu con una niñita de tan solo 4 años?

-Tu papá no quiere a tu mamá -dijo la rubia

Mía la miró con los ojos abiertos, ella había notado algo extraño entre sus padres, mientras los padres de sus amigas estaban siempre abrazados, sus padres ni siquiera se

miraban, pero ella jamás penso eso... era muy pequeña para entenderlo, pero ahora que se lo ponían asi...

-¿Por qué no la quiere? -dijo aguantando sus lágrimas

-Porque me quiere a mí, niñita -espetó

-No, él no te quiere a ti -dijo la niña aún incrédula

-Si, si me quiere

-No, Tanya -dijo con una seriedad impresionante

-Si, si me quiere, ¿recuerdas esas noches en que tu mami llora?

Mía asintió lentamente.

-Bueno, ella llora porque sabe que tu papi no la quiere... porque sabe que nunca va a poder quererla

-Mentiras, mi papi si quiere a mi mamá

-No

-Si, si la quiere, yo los vi, ellos se abrazan, se besan, y oí que mi papi le dijo te quiero a mi mamá

-¿Eso hizo?

-Sip, mi papi si quiere a mi mamá

-Ya verás que no, Mía Cullen...

-Estas loca -dijo enseñandole su pequeña lengua y corriendo al _cuarto oscuro _como Mía había recien bautizado al cuarto donde Tanya la dejaba cuando se iba a trabajar.

-Maldita mocosa -dijo viendo como Mía bajaba corriendo al sotano

...

-Edward -susurró Bella moviendo el hombro de su marido

-Bella, tenemos que hablar...

-Dime -dijo sentandose junto a él

-Tanya tiene a Mía...

-Ya, pero ¿por qué la tiene?

-Ella... Bella, ella está loca, ella... está celosa, ella... maldita Tanya, Bella, ella me llamó, Mía... golpeo a Mía... -sollozó Edward

Bella no hizo nada, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y las lagrimas empezaron a asomarse en sus ojos, apretó los labios y cerró los ojos.

-Edward, no has hecho nada. Sabes quien tiene a tu hija, la conoces, ¡es tu secretaria! ¿¡Y no has hecho nada!

-Bella, no se que hacer, ella amenazo... ella va a matar a la niña si hago algo, Bella...

-Edward, hay que... hay que ir por ella, mientras está en el trabajo, yo... yo iré, iré por ella...

-No, Bella... no vas a ir tu sola...

-No puedes acompañarme

-Si, si puedo

-Piensalo, tu vigilas a Tanya en el trabajo, mientras yo voy por mi hija...

-No irás sola

-Entonces... pediré ayuda a tus hermanos o yo que se... yo quiero a mi hija -gritó

-Bella...

-No, no voy a escucharte, creo que todas tus "ideas" si es que realmente tuviste alguna, no funcionaron, así que voy a hacer esto a mi modo... -dijo antes de levantarse molesta y

dejarlo en el suelo

-Bella... -dijo Edward extendiendo un brazo para alcanzarla, pero no lo hizo

En fin, Bella tenía razón, la única idea que había tenido, era presentar cargos y no había funcionado. Y ni siquiera era una idea, era algo lógico, era algo que debía hacer, y no una

idea real.

...

-Mía -dijo con una dulce voz falsa la rubia tras la puerta del sotano

-Vete, Denalí

-Mía, por favor, iremos a ver a tu papá, ¿no quieres? -mintió Tanya

-No, no quiero nada, no voy a ninguna parte contigo, ni siquiera a ver a papá

-Mira, niñita, vas a abrirme la puerta porque...

Mía abrió la puerta de golpe, dandole en la cara a Tanya

-Maldita... -gritó Tanya con una mano en la naríz, donde la puerta le había dado

-Gracias -dijo Mía saltando escalon en escalon hacia el pasillo que daba a la sala

-No, no vas a ninguna parta ahora -dijo tomando los bucles bronce de Mía

-¡Suelta mi cabello! -gritó la niña

-Ven -dijo jalando su cabello para hacerla regresar

Mía bajo los escalones que había subido con la mano de Tanya aún con su cabello

-¡Ay! Sueltame, Tanya

-Oh, claro, pequeña -dijo empujandola hacia el sotano nuevamente, haciendo que cayera al suelo

-¡No! -dijo la niña cuando la mano de Tanya estaba junto el interruptor. Si, por eso Mía le llamaba el cuarto oscuro, cuando Tanya apagaba la luz, no entraba nada de luz, porque

no tenía ventanas.

-Lastima, tienes que respetarme, y no lo haces -dijo con una sonrisa sarcastica la rubia

-¡No, Tanya! ¡Por favor, prende la luz! -sollozó

-Adios, Mía -dijo cerrando la puerta y subiendo

-Tanya, Tanya, sacame de aqui -lloraba Mía golpeando la puerta

-Lo siento -gritó Tanya burlonamente para que Mía la escuchara

**¡MALDITA TANYA!**


End file.
